Hall9ween: The Rage Of Michael Myers
by Critias48
Summary: This is a sequel to Halloween: Resurrection and the english version of my halloween fanfic. It joins Return, Revenge and Curse with H20 and Resurrection. It is for the ones that want to know what happened to Steven Lloyd and Sara Moyer.
1. Chapter 1

1963: At the age of six, Michael brutally murders his older sister Judith Myers.

1978: Michael escapes from the sanatorium where he was treated, and goes on a murder spree, sixteen people,

until Dr. Loomis sets him on fire.

1988: It´s revealed Michael survived the events of Halloween 1978, instead he was on a coma, when hearing his

niece Jamie Lloyd was his only relative in the world, wakes up from his coma and stalks her, murdering seventeen

people in his way.

1989: Michael returns to murder Jamie, finally he is captured, but a shooting occurs in the station, and Michael and

Jamie disappears.

1995: Jamie Lloyd gives birth to a boy. Attempting to get to the baby, Michael kills many people, including Jamie,

Dr. Terence Wynn and Dr. Loomis

1998: Michael travels to Summer Glenn, California, to finally murder his sister Laurie Strode and her son John.

2001: Laurie was held in a sanatorium since 1998 for decapitating a paramedic instead of Michael. Michael tracks

her there and finally murders her.

2002: A reality show hosted by Freddie Harris is recorded in the Myers house. Michael kills the participants one by

one, and his house is burned. The only survivors are Sara Moyer, Freddie, and Myles Barton.

2003: John Tate, Laurie´s son goes to Haddonfield and is murdered, the first to suspect is Myers, but later those

suspects are discarded.

Tommy Doyle lived in a Haddonfield near town named Langdon, Illinois. He married Kara Strode. Her son Danny,

and Jamie Lloyd´s orphan son Steven were taken by him as sons, and he also had a daughter named Lucy, born

at the beginning of the year 2004.

It was the afternoon of October 29, 2004. Steven went to his father and told him "Dad, let´s go to the park and

play". Tommy said yes, and took Steven and Danny. While they were playing, Steven saw a man with a white

mask, who raised his knife when staring at Steven. The boy lowered his bat and went running to Tommy, and

climbed to Tommy, who asked "Steven, what´s happening?" , Steven answered "I saw the bogeyman, a man in a

white mask.". Upon hearing this, Tommy picked Steven and ordered said "Danny, let´s go!", "But dad", "Nothing,

let´s go I said".

They got home, and they forgot the event for a while. Danny and Steven played videogames, Tommy prepared

dinner, and Kara gave Lucy her bath.

Tommy called everyone for dinner. Steven and Danny set the table, and Kara placed Lucy on her chair. After that,

Tommy served dinner, all was fine, but Kara asked, "Why did you arrive earlier that what I thought, Steven?",

Steven did not answer, he didn't move. The only thing that could be seen and heard was his quick breathing. Kara

was worried when she saw that and asked her husband "What happened?", Tommy saw her to the eyes, and

told her "Steven saw Michael". Kara asked "Michael Myers?", and Tommy nodded, "I thought he died two years

ago, when his house was burned down in flames". Tommy answered "He is pure and simply evil, you can´t kill

evil, you can´t kill the bogeyman". Kara answered, "There must be a way to end this evil forever".

They finished dinner and Steven and Danny went to play videogames again, and Kara tried to make Lucy sleep.

After Lucy slept, Tommy ordered the boys to go to sleep. Danny obeyed, but Steven said, "No, I won´t, I don´t

wanna go to sleep". Tommy told him "Come with me". They went to Steven and Danny´s room. Steven got into

his bed, Tommy clothed him and told him "Don't worry, Michael will do you nothing, and before he tries, he will

fight me before, and when you was a baby I defeated him, and if I defeated him once, I will do it again." After he

said that he hugged Steven, turned off the lights and exit the room.

But after Tommy went out of the room, Michael went in, Steven turned his head, and fled to the living room, but

Michael caught him, he grabbed Steven by the neck. But in that moment Steven woke up screaming in the living

room of his house.

Danny woke up and discovered Steven was not in their room. Alarmed, he went to his parents´ room and told

them "Steven is not in my room". Tommy told Kara "It´s your turn now", she went downstairs and saw Steven

sitted on the sofa. With a maternal sweet tone she told him "Again you have nightmares, come, let´s go to your

room". Kara picked up Steven and took him to his room. She placed him on his bed, clothed him and whispered

him to the ear "Happy birthday", she then hugged and kissed him on the top of his head.

Another person suffering because of Michael was Sara Moyer, the survivor of the killings in the Myers house.

Apparently she had it all, a very handsome boyfriend named Nick, good grades in college, and her parents took

care of her. But the memories of two years still made her suffer. She even claimed that Michael was constantly

stalking her.

The day October 30 she went to take lunch with Nick in a restaurant out of the university. They finished eating

and the waitress came to Nick and told him to come and pay the bill. While he was absent, a brick fell to Sara,

saying in blood "You are like a part of my family". Sara became very nervous when she saw this. Nick came and

asked her "What happened?". She showed him the brick, Nick said "It´s a kind of joke". When Nick said this they

leaved the cafeteria. But The Shape was there, observing them.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven was in his birthday party, playing baseball with his friends and Danny. The party was in the garden

of his house. Tommy was cooking burgers in the grill, and Kara taking photos and taking care of Lucy. Steven was

having so much fun. After hours of play and eating hamburgers, in the afternoon, during the sunset, they decided

to cut the cake. Before cutting the cake, a brick was thrown to Steven, this time it said in blood "I´ll give you your

birthday present tomorrow in our family reunion", Steven scared showed the brick to Tommy, who read it and

quickly went to the garage, picked an axe and a lantern, went out of his house and went to look for the person

who threw the brick. He finally spotted a shadow, he ran to him swinging the axe for beheading him. When he

was about to kill him the man said "Don't kill me, I´m just a mechanic". Tommy remembered how Laurie Strode

decapitated a paramedic by mistake six years ago. He lighted the man´s face and took some distance. The man

had light colored long hair, beard and moustache, as well as light colored eyes. Very annoyed the mechanic asked

"Why did you tried to kill me?", "Sorry, I thought you was Michael Myers", this angered even more the other man,

who asked "How can you confuse me with a killer that died two years ago?". Tommy answered "He is alive, I

know it, I know it", the man answered him, "He is dead". "So who the hell threw this brick to my house and hit my

son? Was it you?". The mechanic answered "No, I wasn't, I don't know, but it wasn't me". Tommy went home.

What both men ignored is that Michael was observing both of them, when he saw that Tommy had gone, he

attacked the mechanic tackling him, when the man fell to the floor, he stabbed him sixteen times in the stomach

and stole his jumpsuit (imagine this scene, from Tommy leaving until the mechanic´s death as Michael Myers saw

it, as Judith´s murder).

Tommy finally arrived home. The party had already ended, the kids that were invited had already gone. But

Steven, his foster mother and brother were waiting him for opening the gifts. After that, Tommy ordered the boys

to go to bed, but Steven refused. He hugged Kara and said "I am scared". Tommy didn't know how to calm

Steven, he knew the kid was right. After thinking a long time he told him "I told you Michael will do nothing to you

while your mother and I protect you. If he couldn't defeat us nine years ago, he won´t do it now. Tommy took

Steven to his room and leaved. Steven put on his pajama, turned off the light and slept. While Steven was

sleeping, Michael entered again Steven´s room, this time he locked the door so Steven couldn't escape. He

approached his grand nephew´s bed and grabbed him by the neck. Steven screamed "No, uncle, leave me alone,

leave me alone". Michael threw him to the floor, and in that moment Steven woke up screaming in the floor.

Tommy and Kara arrived to the room, turned on the lights, and Danny woke up. Steven was crying, he ran and

hugged his foster mother, who asked "What happened?". Steven couldn't talk because of the sobs, until he could

finally say "My uncle". Kara hugged him, wiped his tears, kissed him on the top in his head, and told him "It

doesn't matter, we are here protecting you, go to your bed". Steven went to his bed and his parents leaved and

turned off the lights. Danny went to Steven´s bed and told him "If he touches you, he will get in trouble with me

and my friends, sleep, don't worry, I will take care of you". He then went to his bed and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

It finally was October 31st. Sara was going to take lunch with Nick. But when she was going through the gardens,

Michael was behind her. He tried to stab her, but he only ripped a little part of her blouse, besides wounding her

in the shoulder, although not deadly. She turned her head, and when she saw The Shape again, she screamed.

She ran, took her car and fled. But the bogeyman was chasing her, and she saw how Michael stabbed a student

with the keys of his car between the head and neck, and he stole his car. When Sara saw that, she increased

speed, but Michael was already after her. In the car she was hearing Lindsey Wallace radio program, "Tell me

your story with Michael Myers, I will confess you something, besides I survived in 1978, he has been stalking me

since 2001, I don't know what he would want". Sara said "I´m Sara Moyer Michael is chasing me right now, he

has also been stalking me since the night I appeared in his house in the show, he is chasing me, help

me",Lindsey answered her " Please, I don't want jokes here, how many girls will tell me that, this is going out of

control".

Tommy was hearing this in his car, he was listening with clear attention, not saying a word.

With all the speed she was driving, Sara had already left behind Michael, because he was not chasing her

anymore.

Lindsey´s program had already finished, she was in the building of the radio station, drinking water, until she

heard a noise in her cabin. She went running to her cabin to investigate, and she saw horrified something, her

assistant was in the floor, with his throat sliced, then she saw Michael face to face, they only saw the other one

to the eyes, but then the bogeyman walked to her, and grabbed her by the neck, at the same time he was

choking her, he stabbed her in the back, Lindsey only screamed softly and shortly before dying.

Meanwhile in Langdon, Tommy was driving towards his house, until a car almost crashed with his car. Angry, he

got out of the car and screamed "Drive carefully jerk!". Sara got out of the other car and answered him "You have

the fault, you should drive slower!", "You are the one who should drive slower!", "Me? Michael was chasing me!",

Tommy calmed down when he heard this, and he asked to reaffirm the question "Was Michael Myers chasing

you?", and Sara answered nodding her head. "If you want to be protected from the bogeyman, come". They got

into their respective cars, and they leaved, Sara behind Tommy. Finally they arrived to Tommy´s house. "I am

already here, sweetheart", Said Tommy to tell Kara he arrived. Kara got downstairs, and she asked Tommy

"Who´s her?" "I´m Sara Moyer, one of two survivors of the carnage in the Myers house two years ago". "She

was running away from Michael, so I brought her here". "Michael today killed a student of the Haddonfield

University, stole his car and chased me. Suddenly he stopped chasing me". "Well, when murders occur in these

dates, news report it inmediatly, let´s see if we can see what happened, and we could know why he stopped

chasing you". Tommy turned the T.V. on, and he saw the news, "It is Halloween, there are already three murders

today, a student of the Haddonfield University, radio DJ Lindsey Wallace and one of her helpers, and last night a

mechanic was murdered in Langdon". Tommy stood up shocked, the girl that was babysat with him in Halloween

1978, the bogeyman was the one that killed her, he couldn't believe that. His shock was interrupted by his wife´s

voice, "Steven, come", "Tell me mom", "Let´s go buying your costume", she opened the door and left along with

Steven. "Weren´t you telling me about Michael", Sara asked. "Oh yes. Have you heard about the murders of

1988, 1989, and 1995?". "No". "Do you know what turned him into that bloody murderer?". "He was physically

and psychologically abused". "Those are lies. His family loved him very much, even Judith loved him that much".

"So was he crazy?". "No, he is not crazy, he is evil. What happened to him is that he has an ancient curse, the

Curse of the Thorn. He began to hear a voice telling him to kill, the voice was real, it was the voice of a doctor of

the Smith´s Grove Sanitarium, the boss of all the doctors in the sanitarium, his name was Terence Wynn, leader

of the cult that cursed him. The curse fills him with a rage against his family members, and that rage will only

cease if he achieves his goal of killing all his family members on the night of Samhain". "And why does he want to

kill me?" "Maybe because you were in his house, with all that rage he may think anyone in his house is a member

of his family, he already killed his niece Jamie Lloyd, Steven´s mother, Steven is the boy you just have seen". "I

know Michael could track his sister to California, but how he could do that? ". "He was searching for Jamie´s son

he went to steal the files, and he found his sister´s files". "But his sister had a son, John Tate, he is still alive".

"No he doesn't, Michael killed him last year, he pinned him to the door of this house with many knives, only Steven

and I know of this, Kara doesn't know, and since the bogeyman is believed dead, they don't believe me he was

the murderer, I know he is alive, you can´t kill evil". "You can´t kill the bogeyman", both said.

"We are here", cried Steven, "Now get your costume on" said Kara at the same time she handed the boy a bag.

Steven got upstairs. After that his mother called him. She put on him some make um and told him "You will attract

vampire girls tonight". "I know it mom" Steven replied smiling.

"Danny, we are going take Steven trick´r treating " "I´m going dad". Then he appeared with the Chicago Cubs

uniform. "Are you coming?" Kara asked Sara, "Sorry, I have to go", "You can stay here and go tomorrow". Tommy

told him. Then they exited the house, Tommy carrying the playful Lucy, Kara behind Steven, all them between

Sara and Danny. The group was vanishing in the deepest of the darkness. Behind them some breathings were

heard, someone panting by a mask. It was the bogeyman, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, to get his

revenge on Sara and Steven.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick found Sara when she was taking trick´r treating Steven along with his family. "How did you get here?" Sara

asked. "I saw you escaping, and I came to help you" answered her boyfriend and hugged her. While they were

hugging The Bogeyman began chasing the group. Nick distracted Michael while Tommy leaded his family and Sara to

the garage of his house.

Michael hit Nick in the face and went searching his targets. He lost the track, until he heard baby´s cries in the

garage. "Don't cry, don't cry", said Kara, holding her daughter in arms, but it was too late, Michael was attacking the

door with his knife and hitting the door, until he could enter. He searched in every place, but he heard a voice "Here

you have me, you don't have to search anywhere else", the killer turned his head, and he found Steven, the last

member of his family, was in front of him. He walked towards him, he was ready to stab him, but someone´s else

voice saved the boy´s life "Michael, leave him alone, he has done nothing to you, he is only a kid, but I was the

responsible one for you to be burned, if you have no fear attack me and not him, ¿or are you afraid I can kill you?", it

was Sara, Michael approached to her, grabbed her by the neck and was about to slice her throat, but Nick hit Michael

in the head with a table, saying "Leave my girlfriend alone bastard, better fight with me". The killer chased Nick, until

Sara got his attention again. He cornered her in a wall, he was ready to stab her, but Nick pushed her, and he was

the one who was stabbed was him, Sara kissed him and with tears in the eyes told him "Thank you". While Michael

had his knife inside Nick´s body Tommy unmasked him and tore it up, and everyone could see his face, his eyes were

as Dr. Loomis described them, those eyes were "the blackest eyes, the devil´s eyes", his face showed only rage and

hate.

Steven got Michael´s attention again, he cornered his grand nephew, grabbed him by the neck, stamped him

against a table, he was about to stab him. "Leave him alone", screamed Sara at the same time that with an axe she

decapitated the killer, saving the boy´s life a second time. Sara, Tommy, his wife, and their three children just

watched how Michael, the human incarnation of evil fell dead to the floor and his head rounded.

Tommy called the police, and reporters arrived also with them very fast. A reporter asked "And where is our heroine,

that killed the bogeyman?", no one answered, but someone attacked the reporter in the shoulder with an axe at the

same time that person said with rage "You can´t kill the bogeyman". The attacker was Sara, she was now infected

with rage.


End file.
